russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah G. Live (IBC)
Sarah G Live! is a Sunday night musical variety show in the Philippines hosted by the Popstar Royalty Sarah Geronimo. It was formerly aired on ABS-CBN from February 26, 2012 to February 10, 2013 with her co-host Luis Manzano.Luis Manzano to co-host "Sarah G Live!" |url=|publisher=ABS-CBN News|accessdate=15 February 2012 After 8 years, the show returned to air on IBC where it became a Sunday night staple on January 13, 2019 with her co-host Andrei Felix. It features different segments showcasing Geronimo's singing and dancing capabilities.Sarar G. Live Official Teaser retrieved via www.youtube.com via abscbnonline user 02-25-2012Sarah Geronimo gives up ASAP to star in her solo musical variety show, Sarah G Live retrieved via www.pep.ph 02-24-2012Sarah Geronimo set to wow viewers in 'Sarah G. Live! retrieved via www.abs-cbn.com 02-15-2012Sarah Geronimo admits upcoming weekly show Sarah G Live! is a "big responsibility" retrieved via www.pep.ph 01-25-2012Sarah G Live will air pilot episode on February 26; Luis Manzano will serve as co-host retrieved via www.pep.ph 01-25-2012Luis Manzano says he makes it a point to make time for girlfriend Jennylyn Mercado retrieved via www.push.com.ph 02-24-2012Sarah Geronimo clears up rumors of a financial issue with mom Divine Geronimo retrieved via www.push.com.ph 02-25-2012Luis Manzano says he’s happy with his career and personal life retrieved via www.push.com.ph 02-19-2012 The show is also Geronimo's very first project under IBC, following her crossover from her home network ABS-CBN on November 2, 2018, 15 years ago since her singing champion of Star for a Night in 2003. Format The show usually starts with an opening song and dance number by Geronimo together with G-Force. The opening act features different songs from Beyoncé, Katy Perry, Rihanna, Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, etc. It also airs different segments like Sige Go!, Sarah Loves You, Swag, Sine Gang and Smash-up. On her final song, Geronimo frequently states her message for the viewers and sings her statement song. Hosts 'Main host' *Sarah Geronimo 'Co-host' Current *Andrei Felix (2019-present) Former *Luis Manzano (2012-2013) Reception The pilot episode debuted on January 13, 2019 with a 36.6% rating of television viewers across the Philippines, ranking third behind the PBA games, the reality talent show Talent ng Bayan and the Asia's largest mixed martial arts (MMA) show ONE Championship for the highest rating of television viewers for a Sunday daytime and primetime television program. Trivia *This is the fifth weekly solo musical variety show on IBC to feature the female lead star after Maricel Live! (Diamond Star Maricel Soriano), The Sharon Cuneta Show (Megastar Sharon Cuneta), Loveliness (Tangga Queen Alma Moreno) and Superstar: The Legend (Superstar Nora Aunor). Award *21st KBP Golden Dove Awards 2013's Best Variety Program. See also * Popstar Royalty is Now on IBC 13 via ‘Sarah G. Live’ Premieres January 13 * The premiere of Sarah G. Live this Sunday on IBC 13 as part of its revamped line-up * IBC 13 unveils a new Sunday primetime line-up * IBC 13 marks its 60th anniversary by topping the ratings * IBC 13 celebrates Happy 60 Year Anniversary * List of programs broadcast by ABS-CBN * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * The Sharon Cuneta Show References External links * Official Website (ABS-CBN) * Official Website (IBC) *Sarah G. Live on Facebook *Sarah G. Live on Twitter *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2270721/ Sarah G. Live] on IMDb Category:ABS-CBN shows Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine variety television shows Category:Philippine television series Category:2012 Philippine television series debuts Category:2013 Philippine television series endings Category:2019 Philippine television series debuts